¡revivamos a los dorados!
by lanyi
Summary: alos caballeros de bronce irán a otra dimencion para reunir uns esferas mu misteriosas para revivir a los caballeros dorados,que pasara cuando ellos revivan y conoscan a unos guerreror muy particulares
1. Chapter 1

ZEUS: querida atena accederé a tu petición de devolverles la vida a los caballeros dorados, te daré permiso para que revivan pero ninguno de nosotros los revivirá

ATENA: entonces como regresaran a la vida

ZEUS: con las esferas del dragón

ATENA: no sabía que shyriu podían revivir personas

Zeus: ¡ese dragón no ¡me refiero a unas que están en otra dimensión

ATENA: me contarías sobre ella

FUNDACION KIDO

Seiya: eso es genial reviviremos a los dorados

Shiru: que bien

Tomen esto los llevará es un talismán

Todos tenían sus armaduras y se dirigieron a esa dimensión

SHUN: creo que estoy sintiendo un pequeño cosmos

Ikki: tienes razón -ikki se acercó a un arbusto y vio una pequeña esfera con una estrella, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla

TRUNKS: eso es mío abuelo

IKKI : abuelo , como te atreves ave fe…..

Hyoga: cálmate ikki es solo un niño –yoga empujo a ikki y se agacho para hablar con el pequeño-mucho gusto me llamo hyoga, veras mis amigos y yo necesitamos esa esfera para algo muy importante te pido amablemente que me la entregues

TRUNKS: te la daré si me dices como se llama esa niña peliverde que está contigo

HYOGA: ¿niña?-hyoga mira al caballero de Andrómeda, te equivocas el es mi hermano se llama shun

GOTEN: trunks, porque te tardas tanto mi mama ya va a servir la Sena y. Te aliaste con ellos para quedarte con los deseos, que mal amigo

TRUNKS: Te equivocas ellos también reúnen las esferas del dragón no se para que, será mejor que llame a mi padre, puede que sean malas personas

Goten: trunks míralos no serán ningún problema para nosotros, se, ha hahah –goten cae al suelo

GOHAN: que te pasa porque atacas a estas personas, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?


	2. Chapter 2

CABALLEROS DE ATENA

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gohan

Ikki: eso no importa, solo queremos esa esfera y nos iremos de aquí

Gohan: no te la daré si no me dices quien eres

GOKU: hijos vengan

Vegeta: trunks ven inmediatamente

Shun: ya se le diremos a esos hombres, que necesitamos la esfera a ellos no les importara saber nuestros nombres

Gohan: papa ellos quieren hablar contigo

GOKU: con migo, pero que querrán

Vegeta. Son mocos de seguro alguna tontería

Seiya: mucho, gusto señor mis amigos y yo estamos buscando las esferas del dragón, la que tiene ese pequeño es la última que necesitamos, le pido que por favor hable con ellos para que no la entregue

Goku: y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ikki: ya furioso dijo-eso no importa, lo único que quiero es reunir esas cosas rápido, revivir a los idiotas dorados y largarme de aquí

De repente alguien lo golpea con un sartén

MILK: pero que muchachito tan grosero, como te atreves a hablar así en mi casa, que diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así en casas ajenas

Todos los de bronce se esperaban lo peor y dieron un paso hacia atrás, esto lo noto vegeta

Ikki: señora, sabe algo .lo curioso es que mi madre no podría decir nada, ya sabe los muertos no hablan mucho

Shyru: pero que bien lo tomo ikki

Goku: ¿Quiénes son los idiotas dorados?

Krilin: me suena a que son como la fuerza ginyu

Ginyu: en serio

MILK : cuanto más tendrán a estas personas aquí, no quiero ser grosera pero esta casa es muy pequeña para todos

Freeser: no se preocupe señora, no creo que se demoren mucho reparando el infierno, creo que nos excedimos en los entrenamientos, aunque –mira a los caballeros, yo se quiénes son ellos

Vegeta: solo estas fanfarroneando

Cell: si sueles hacer eso

Freser: no, ustedes nunca escucharon hablar de los santos de atena

Gohan: atena era la diosa griega de la sabiduría y la guera estratégica pero no sabia que tuviera caballeros

Fasha: y si son de la tierra como los conoces

Fresser: cultura general querida, como les decía, la leyenda dice que cada vez que el mal reine en la tierra los caballeros de atena lucharan junto con su diosa para defendernos, cada uno posee una armadura que representa la constelación que los protege son 88 en total, se decía que con sus puños podrían destruir estrellas y que con un puntapié abrían la tierra.

Turles: eso es absurdo los humanos no son tan fuertes

Seiya: tiene razón, mi nombre es seiya caballero de pegaso

Yo soy shyru de dragon , hyoga de cisne , shun de Andrómeda y yo soy ikki el ave fénix

Goku: vaya ¿y quiénes son los idiotas dorados?

Ikki: eso estuvo mal ellos no son idiotas solo me enoje, y cometí un terrible error yo me refería a los doce caballeros dorados, los caballeros más poderosos de la orden de athena

MILK: entonces quieren revivir a su amigos, dijo milk con una voz tierna-trunks dales la : no quiero-obedece, grito milk , trunks se asustó y le entrego la esfera a Pegaso

Seiya: gracias


End file.
